callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-24 Hind
The "Hind" is a helicopter featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign, the Hind helicopter plays a significant role, notably for sealing the fate of the strike team in "Game Over." Hinds are more prominently featured in Acts II and III, but do appear, albeit shortly, in Act I. Hinds can be found throughout the level "All Ghillied Up," both airborne and parked. In "All Ghillied Up," if the player does not take cover quick enough, a Hind will spot and attack the player. The only way to deal with the Hind is to head back into the church, which has several FIM-92 Stinger missiles inside. It takes 2 missiles to take down the chopper. Hinds can also be found flying around the Ultranationalist congregation and parked in the field just before. In the level "All In," a SAS member shoots down a Hind with a Stinger. Additionally, if the player does not rappel down the air vent fast enough, two Hinds will appear and kill the player. Finally, in the level "Game Over," a Hind pursues the player and other members of the strike force as they flee the missile base. The Hind destroys a bridge, trapping them on it, then destroys a tanker truck that kills or severely wounds nearly all of the escapees. It continues to hover over the site as Imran Zakhaev and Ultranationalist troops began executing the survivors. The Hind is then destroyed by an Mi-28 Havoc. It is not possible to destroy the helicopter and prevent it from demolishing the bridge. In multiplayer, the Mi-24 Hind is accessible to players on the Spetsnaz or OpFor team after achieving a seven killstreak. It is equivalent to the Marine/SAS AH-1 Super Cobra in its offensive capabilities and performs exactly the same. However, the Hind is actually a slightly easier target to shoot down because of its bulk compared to the slim Cobra. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Hind reappears in Single Player and Multiplayer. In Single Player it is used by the Russian Army during their attack on the United States, alongside the Mi-28. However, the Mi-28 has virtually supplanted the Mi-24 as the Russians primary attack helicopter. "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" are the only two levels in which the player is attacked by Mi-24 Hinds. There is a destroyed Mi-24 in "Second Sun" before encountering the soldiers trying to free the crew of a BTR-80. Multiple Hinds can be seen parked in the UAZ-469 jeep chase near the end of the level "The Enemy of My Enemy". Call of Duty: Black Ops ']] An earlier incarnation of the Mi-24 appears in the single player campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The Hind is first seen in the level Crash Site, where it drops off several Spetsnaz commandos, then, later it attacks the player in the crashed cargo plane. In the mission Payback, Mason and Woods steal a Hind and use it to attack enemy forces (which include three other Mi-24 Hinds) along a river. The hijacked Hind is equipped with a 12mm nose cannon that does not overheat and eight self-reloading UV-32 rockets. Another Hind can be seen during the level Redemption, which the player has to shoot it down with their Huey. The Hind is featured as an 11 killstreak in Black Ops multiplayer. It also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a power-up. If the player gets it, they get to control the Hind over several seconds and will not get attacked by the zombies. The player can use the rockets to kill several zombies. Also, having a Hind in Dead Ops is one of the ways to kill the Cosmic Silverback. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Mi-24 Hind appears in Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown in the reveal trailer for the game, used by the Russians in New York City. Many of them appear in the mission "Black Tuesday", giving support to the enemy troops. Later in the mission, the player must destroy a Hind with a Predator Missile. When the player travels on the Black Hawk in the end of the mission, he has to destroy several Hinds using the mounted Mini Gun. It also appears as a support helicopter used by Nikolai for the player in the mission "Return to Sender", which the player can also control its turret with a remote control to clear out enemies. The Hind also appears in multiplayer, reprising its role as the classic Attack Helicopter. In Special Ops, the several Hinds appear in Server Crash and there is a special bonus for taking them down with the M320 GLM Grenade Launcher during the chase scene at the start, as they fly next to the player's Jeep above a river. They also appear in Fire Mission where the AC-130 gunner must fire rounds into the Hind to prevent dropping off enemy troops. In the multiplayer map, Arkaden, there is a destroyed Hind in the middle of the courtyard, which provides cover to players. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Mi-24 Hind appears in the part of the campaign during the 80s. Unlike the first game, they are already using the new D Model. In the reveal trailer, it is seen while the player rides a horse. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 1 Call of Duty 4 Mi-Hind.jpg|A typical Hind model in flight 2 Hinds All Ghillied Up.png|Several Hinds in All Ghillied Up after sneaking past the convoy. Mi-24 Hind-D.jpg|A Mi-24 in multiplayer Crashed Hind on Countdown.jpg|The crashed Mi-24 on Countdown Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Snowmobile MW2.jpg|Mi-24 hind on a MW2 wallpaper Parked Hind in Wasteland.png|A parked Hind in Wasteland. Call of Duty: Black Ops Gunship friendly.jpg|A friendly Hind in multiplayer. File:Mi-24-Hind-Singleplayer.jpg|A Hind-A as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Hind_Cockpit_BO.png|Cockpit of the Hind in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Take the Hind.jpg|An Mi-24 Hind parked in a jungle clearing. Payback getting in hind.jpg|Some details of the cockpit can be seen as Mason enters the Hind. HelicopterDOA.jpg|The Hind in "Dead Ops Arcade". HindRocketinFlight.jpg|A Rocket fired from the Hind In-Flight. Mi-24 searchlight BO.jpg|A Hind with searchlights in "Crash Site". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Hind NY.jpg|An Mi-24 Hind in New York Crashed Hind.png|A crashed Mi-24 in "Black Tuesday". MW3-Hind-2.jpg|Sandman and Grinch trying to catch the Mi-24. MW3-Hind-4.jpg|Nikolai's Hind during the mission "Return to Sender." Hind MW3.jpg HIND MW3 2.jpg Nikolai crash.png|Nikolai crashes his Hind in "Return to Sender". Upclose Hind.jpg|A close up look at the Hind. Hind Upclose.jpg|Another close up look at the Mi-24 Hind. Hind MW3.png|The Mi-24 in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Using horses to evade helicopter BO2 reveal trailer.png|Hind during the 80s Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In "All Ghillied Up", there are multiple Hinds in a small boneyard, along with some BMP-2s. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When a player gets a kill with the Hind in multiplayer, the weapon silhouette in the killfeed shows a AH-1W instead. This graphic is used for all helicopter kills (excluding Pave Lows). *There is a Hind on the map Wasteland, along with many other destroyed ones. *There are lots of Hinds parked in the airplane graveyard in "The Enemy of My Enemy". Call of Duty: Black Ops *There is a parked Hind outside the multiplayer map Summit. *The trophy/achievement "With Extreme Prejudice" is obtained for completing the mission using only the rockets to complete the journey to Kravchenko's base in the mission Payback. *The Hind in Dead Ops Arcade is called the "Devil's Chariot". *There are multiple Hinds outside the Soviet spawn point in the First Strike map Discovery. *Throughout the entire campaign, there are a total of eight Mi-24 Hinds. Three seen in "Crash Site", Four in "Payback", and the last Hind in Redemption. *The Hind is the first flyable helicopter in the Call of Duty series. *There is a Hind outside the multiplayer map Firing Range. *On the mission select picture of Executive Order, there is a Hind scouting the area. *When using the Gunship kill streak, there is no gunner operating the bottom part of the cockpit. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There is a crashed Hind at middle of the map in the multiplayer map Arkaden. *Nikolai's Hind in "Return To Sender" is the only friendly Hind in any campaign. Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles